tuhstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Time to Go Home
Time to Go Home is the twenty-first chapter of the Main Story. Note(s) Any dialogue that is not being spoken in English is represented with italics and bold text. Plot “So, what exactly are you guys gonna do next?” asked Zack, after he and Bethany were properly updated on what the Oviphomos has discussed. “I don't know how we're gonna get back to Anoterra if Mizhults can't take us. Earth spacecraft must be too slow since humans haven't found the galactic community yet,” sighed Samantha. Before anyone could say anything else, a black weapon stabbed through the bush and hit Mizhults, forcefully knocking her off Xenia's head and into a tree. She fell to the ground without a single reaction, with a red smudge from where the bloodied weapon struck her. “''Mizhults!” exclaimed Xenia, just as everyone turned to see a tall, dark figure looming above them. Samantha scrambled backwards, fearing her life. “Princess Samantha. Quite the slippery lock of hair to find, you always seem to evade me,” said an ominous voice. Zack and Bethany dashed in front of Samantha to protect her as Kaysaph and Xenia rushed in front of the figure. “Father Renantag, don't kill cousin Samantha! Please!” begged Kaysaph. “You're a big bully! You hurt Mizhults!” screamed Xenia, grabbing onto her father's leg, trying to crush it. The next thing Xenia knew, a large hand grabbed her by the head, forcing her off Renantag's leg, and she was lifted up and held tightly against his chest, facing away from him. “Any of you get in my way, Xenia's head is coming off,” he said with no emotion, holding a bloodied blade to Xenia's neck. Xenia screamed in fear. “Leave my little sister alone!” Kaysaph screamed, lunging for him. Before she could hit him, Renantag took a whistle and blew into it, causing a high frequency that made everyone but him cover their ears and yell in pain. Samantha and Kaysaph collapsed to the ground, limp, but still conscious. “I always had to keep a child whistle on me in case you twerps ever got too much fighting spirit. Also works on your lovely mother,” Renantag laughed, stepping past Kaysaph as she tried to get up, but couldn't get the strength to. “Get away from our friend!” shouted Bethany, still covering her ears. Renantag was able to understand her due to his translator, but was surprised to see Zack and Bethany not collapsed on the ground, not realising that the whistle is not as effective on humans and that Zack and Bethany are humans. “You wanna just come to our homeworld and kill someone who WE welcomed to Earth! No way! You're going down!” yelled Zack, as he and Bethany each grabbed onto Renantag, trying to reach up to free Xenia. “Your choice. Off comes the head,” said Renantag, piercing the tip of the bloodied blade into Xenia's neck. Xenia released the loudest scream anyone could ever make. On the ground, Mizhults came whirring back to life. As soon as she registered Xenia's scream for help. She immediately loaded up and built the turret-like weapon around herself again. Before Renantag could do anything life-threatening to Xenia, Mizhults unleashed a blast of energy straight into Renantag's back, causing a weak explosion. Samantha woke up against a tree, with blurred vision and confused as to what just happened. She remembered being limp on the ground from the effects of that whistle, then Xenia screaming. Next thing she knows, she's waking up. “Hehehehehe,” giggled Mizhults, having turned back into herself with several of her limbs extended out into one small area. “Mizhults, let me go right now!” came a high-pitched voice in front of her. “No, Renantag go that way! No, Renantag go that way! Hehehehe! This fun!” Mizhults giggled, playing around with a shrunken Renantag, caused by her own weapon. She was using her limbs to push him around and trap him while he was only the size of an average toy doll. “My neck hurts....” complained Xenia, being comforted by Kaysaph while she covered the bleeding wound with her hand. Zack and Bethany were only just regaining conciousness as well. “Oh my gosh! Uh.....” said Bethany, still in panic, then saw Mizhults playing with Renantag like a rag doll, and couldn't resist cracking a smile. “She's like a young child playing with a toy.” “Wait, Mizhults shrunk Renantag? That's awesome!” said Zack with amazement. “You Oviphomos are causing quite a racket. One of the first rules against Oviphomos entering Earth,” came a voice as a familiar figure walked up to them. “Hey....isn't that Authorce?” asked Zack, recognizing that this is the same person that they met in the alternate timeline. “Authorce of the Oviphomos,” he said, not realising Zack speaking English due to his translator, “you are all under arrest and being deported home immediately.” “Hey, Authorce, it's us, remember? You helped us get home before?” asked Bethany. Authorce gave her a strange look, not recognizing Zack or Bethany, but recognizing the Oviphomos due to them being well known among Oviphomos due to them being in the royal family. “I do not, but I will be helping you get home again, you're under arrest.” Zack and Bethany went wide eyed. Authorce took his communicator. “We have six Oviphomos to transport, one of which is injured, though no threat to life, while another appears to have been....shrunk?” said Authorce. He took what looked like a gun and shot Zack with a blast of green energy, forming a sphere of energy around his hands. “Hey, what are you doing?!” he panicked, trying to force his hands out of the energy shpere, but couldn't. Authorce shot Samantha, Bethany, Xenia, Kaysaph and Renantag, trapping their hands in a sphere of green energy each. Another humanoid figure came walking up. “You're all being taken back to Anoterra, do you understand?''” Characters * Locations